Growing plants indoors has seen a significant increase in popularity over the last decade. Utilizing an indoor atmosphere allows a grower to control the climate and ultimately leads to better plant production and harvest if the plants grown produce a harvestable product. Many different types of plants require a significant amount of light and as such when growing plants indoors, growers will attempt to provide as much light as possible through utilization of strong lights such as but not limited to metal halide lights. The more light a grower can provide will often result in a larger yield if the plant is a plant type that will produce a harvestable crop. While providing the correct amount of light is important, the remainder of indoor plant growing techniques are just as important so as to produce a healthy plant and or harvest.
One issue with indoor plant growing is the maintenance of a feeding the plant during a plants various growth stages. Most plants go through various growth stages wherein the requirements of water and nutrients often vary during these growth stages. As plants transition through the growth stages it is difficult for a user to be able to maintain the proper amount of water and nutrients in an automated manner. No indoor plant growth management exists that provides water as need to plants and further any water provided does not include nutrients nor has it been ozonated so as to introduce a more pure water to the plant. Adding ozone to the water used for feeding plants provides a technique to safely disinfect the water so as to allow a user to control the type of bacteria introduced into the water that may provide a growth benefit to the plant.
Accordingly, there is a need for a plant growing system that includes a plurality of hardware components and a method that is operable to provide optimum growth of a plant indoors wherein much of the operation of the plant growing system is automated.